Alerielle Aestarion
' Alerielle Aestarion' is the current Everqueen of the High Elves , and as well is the wife of the Phoenix King and mother of Tyrion, and Teclis Aestarion. Alerielle was born shortly before the Sundering, and because of this she was not present for much of what many in Ulthuan saw as the coruption of the High Elves. She watched helplessely as the Everqueen at the time was butchered during the Sundering and following this she was forced into a more active role in the High Elven war effort. Because she is naive to this fact, she has attempted to bridge the gap between the Sindar Elves, and the High Elves in the hope that they can all work together again. This has led to her on numerous occasions visiting the Sindar Forest of High Forest, and at the same time this has forced the Elves to continue relations with both the Kingdom of Umbar, and the Kingom of Gondor. In these two relationships the Everqueen is forced to continuesly balance the needs of the two sides. History Early History Alerielle Aestarion was born during the period directly before the War of Vengeance so unlike many of her fellow Elves she knows little of Ulthuan when it is at peace. She was born during the period following what most Elves believe to have been the time when the Dark Elves had clearly formed themselves as a distinct group. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance The Sundering Main Article : Elven Civil War She watched helplessely as the Everqueen at the time was butchered during the beggining of the Sundering. With the current Everqueen dead she joined her husband in the royalty as the newest Everqueen of the High Elves. After seeing the brutality of the Dark Elves she understood that they were deeply gone, and she moved away from the diplomacy of her predecessar and simply moved the war effort forward. Attempted Assasination Diplomat of the High Elves Finubar Aestarion would be commanded by the Pheonix King to travel more extensively around Europe and map out the continent of which the Pheonix King was interested in once again looking at expanding too despite the failings of the previous colonization of France by the Elves, and on this journey Finubar would be accompanied by his three children and wife. As the Prince of Eataine, Finubar was sent to Europe by then Phoenix King, Bel-Hathor. His mission was to evaluate the strength of the realms of men and to judge their worth as potential allies. He travelled extensively in Europe and was thoroughly impressed by what he saw. Expecting to find people living in primitive huts he found instead powerful kingdoms with mighty cities protected by disciplined armies able to defeat the Orcs and to turn back the armies of Chaos. An ambitious and greedy people with the potential to surpass the fading power of the High Elves. On his return the prince advised Bel-Hathor to forge alliances with the mighty kingdoms of men and managed to persuade him to partially lift the ban which forbade any human to set a foot on Ulthuan. Henceforth, human merchants were allowed to trade their wares in the city of Lothern. Family Members Finubar Aestarion - Husband Tyrion Aestarion - Son Teclis Aestarion - Son Relationships Finubar Aestarion See Also : Finubar Aestarion Category:Queen Category:People of Ulthuan Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:House of Aestarion